


It Started In Aspen

by carrotcar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Affairs, Angst and Romance, Awkward Conversations, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Drunken Kissing, Escort Service, Eventual Romance, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Kissing, Making Love, Making Out, Mild Smut, Misha Collins - Freeform, Non-Graphic Smut, Oral Sex, POV Misha Collins, Romance, Sex, Skiing, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcar/pseuds/carrotcar
Summary: While celebrating New Years Eve in Aspen, Colorado a young woman encounters a man who sweeps her off her feet.Misha is eager to meet someone to fulfill his needs, not expecting anything more than a quick hookup.A whirlwind connection spirals out of control causing an eruption of unexpected events.
Relationships: Misha Collins & Other(s), Misha Collins & Reader, Misha Collins & You, Misha Collins/Original Female Character(s), Misha Collins/Reader, Misha Collins/You, Vicki Vantoch & Original Female Character, Vicki Vantoch & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slow Burn. Maybe an weird start but it gets better.  
> Protagonist is a driven, semi-successful young woman. She has worked hard and has established a life for herself so is far from the typical needy, inexperienced persona you may be used to reading about. She is very much the Los Angeles socialite type.  
> This story also takes place with more focus on the darker side of the world of wealth, glitz and glamour.  
> The story is meant to be written as a reader insert however the Y/N inserts always distract from the story, at least for me. So I gave her a name. When reading, feel free to imagine it however you want.  
> Alyse also does not know who Misha is. I am basing this on my own experience as I only recently learned who he was. I have also had a very similar experience in real life with an unknown (to me) almost A list celebrity, so in a way it’s like art mimics life.  
> This story is meant to have more realism than others I have read. What if Misha really did meet someone on the side?

Aspen, Colorado. The land of unlimited bottles of luxury champagne, fur jackets, celebrities, hot chocolate and of course, skiing. It was the week before New Year’s Eve. As tradition, Alyse always made it a point of spending the holiday there. It was a sign of having a successful year as well as building a regular tradition that she and her friends could look forward to.

She decided to do it big this year and reserved a room at the St. Regis Aspen. A beautiful hotel with spacious rooms, patios and fine décor throughout. Her personal favorite was a room decked out in Christmas decorations. So elegant, but so overdone. At check-in, noticing the room made her grin! _I’m here!_ she thought to herself with a smile.

Alyse’s friends weren’t due to arrive for another couple days. Most of them were still coming down from their holiday celebration highs. She sat contently in her room, but the day was still young. Her patio overlooked Aspen mountain. She had been planning on waiting to go skiing until everyone arrived but looking at its vast beauty, she threw on her snow suit and decided to head up the mountain. The gondola ride up the mountain was stunning; the sun shining, the snow glistening and the skiers sliding down the mountain made her fill with pride.

Walking into the mountain top cabin lounge, Alyse decided to order some hot chocolate and sit by the fireplace. People watching and lost in thought, she daydreamed of a steamy Aspen romance as she saw couples preparing to head back down the mountain. Maybe she’d even hook up with a celebrity! Aspen at New Years was an A-list hot spot. Bradley Cooper, Leonardo DiCaprio, Ryan Reynolds… she fantasized not even caring if they were taken or not.

“Not skiing today?” a voice interrupted her daydream. Startled, she looked up.

“Ugh, no, not today, just relaxing. Maybe tomorrow though.” The man sat next to her. She eyed him as he was clearly not interested in boundaries. He was good looking though, and being attractive herself, was used to men regularly trying to catch her eye.

“Mind if I join you?” He was already inches from her. 

“It’s supposed to snow tonight so tomorrow will be a good day to go.” He proceeded to ask where she was from and how long she would be in town. General chit chat that she bubbly obliged to. Alyse was a bit of a loner, awkward even, but she also knew the power of a smile and carrying a conversation as if she really cared. She truly was a people person despite being a true introvert. _Maybe he’ll offer to buy me another hot chocolate_ she thought to herself as she listened to him ramble about how he had just arrived in town last night, but his friends weren’t interested in joining him today. “Too hung over from the welcome festivities,” he laughed to himself. She giggled and slightly shook her empty hot chocolate cup.

“Misha.” He proclaimed out of nowhere.

“What?”

“My name is Misha, what is your name?”

“Alyse.” Despite being good looking, he was already boring her. Not because she’s a snob but because this random dude joined her out of nowhere; interrupting her celebrity daydreams, and this conversation wasn’t going anywhere. She had been looking forward to being alone in her thoughts.

“What are your plans for this evening? Join me at my hotel?” he asked with a smirk. Alyse was annoyed now. Once again, another guy just wanting a hookup.

“I appreciate the offer. but I don’t think so, we don’t even know each other and I’m not trying to get murdered.” She stood up as if to end the conversation.

“That came out wrong!” he apologized as he stood. He had a slight look of confusion on his face from being turned down, “Join me for a drink? It’s on me. We can get some dinner or appetizers too? I’m staying at the Jerome, it’s a very nice hotel. Just drinks? I figured you’re up here alone so may not have any plans?” he smiled. It seemed genuine enough albeit awkward.

“I mean, this is kind of strange, but hey, why not? What about your friends? Will they be joining us? You sure they won’t mind some random woman joining your group?” she asked as she noticed his face get serious, even a little flushed with nerves.

“No, no, it will be fine. Pretty sure they all made their own plans as well.” She watched his expression and it seemed odd, but she shrugged it off. They exchanged numbers and made plans to meet in the lobby of his hotel at 8:30. He left almost as abruptly as he arrived. Alyse sat there with her empty hot chocolate anticipating that tonight will most likely consist of him trying to get her drunk so she’ll sleep with him. But she knew she could hold her own and knows when she’s hit her limit. Two drinks and some free food she reminded herself. She excused herself to the bathroom for about 15 minutes to hopefully avoid bumping into her random new acquaintance on her way down the mountain.

8pm rolled around and Alyse sauntered into the hotel. She decided to make the best of the evening, put her best face forward and dress up. Wearing a form fitting red dress, she hoped to not only show off to her new friend but everyone else in the room. And yes, still hold out on catching the eye of some hot shot movie star for her winter romance fling. Alyse messaged him on her arrival and waited patiently near the front lobby seating area. She was looking down at her phone when he approached.

“Hi there Alyse. Let me take your jacket.” He welcomed. She looked up and finally noticed his bright blue eyes and smile. _Wow_ she thought to herself as he took her jacket. He handed it to the coat-check.

“You look very nice,” he said as he handed her the coat tag. She thanked him and they proceeded to the Bad Harriet bar inside the hotel. There were plenty of small crowds enjoying their après-ski in the dimly lit social bar.

“I’m very happy you could join me,” Misha said handing her a menu. He had reserved a small seating area in the back corner of the establishment. She smiled as she looked over the menu.

“This is a very beautiful hotel; I’ve only been in here a couple times.”

“It’s the first luxury hotel ever built in Aspen. Probably one of my favorites. The rooms are amazing too, I have a beautiful suite. I’d invite you up to check it out but don’t want to cross any boundaries.”

“Of course,” she said coyly as the waiter arrived to take their drink order. They continued their conversation in a lighthearted way. Mostly talking about their shared love of travel and the places they had been or dreamed of going to. A second round and a couple appetizers were ordered.

“So where are you staying?” he asked, taking a sip of his wine.

“Aspen Meadows, it’s a bit out of the way, but I love it.” She lied. She may have been having a great time so far, but she still did not know him and didn’t want to risk any potential stalker issues down the line. Been there, done that with clingy men. “I love visiting here, but always wish I could stay longer. But a couple days in my favorite city are worth it.”  
  
“Well then a toast to a couple days!” They clinked their cocktails. Conversation continued to flow and a bottle of wine was ordered. Hours passed and it was like they were in their own little world. The conversation never got too personal, at least for Misha. Alyse noticed when she’d ask more personal questions he would deflect and ask something about her. She figured he was probably married but not wearing his ring. Even when it came to topics of work, he would deflect and say it was “boring management stuff”. Whatever that meant. He’d ask her to tell him more about her job as a travel journalist.

“Maybe one day you can join me on a trip! We can kick back on the beaches of Bali.” She said brazenly, realizing she was very tipsy.  
“With plenty of massages, food and wine too!” he laughed, “I’m in! But only if you’ll go skiing with me tomorrow, I have an extra pass for Aspen Mountain.”

The night was going so much better than she had anticipated.

“Where are all your friends at anyway? Don’t they want to go with you? I’m sure they don’t want a random person tagging along?”

“Nah, they won’t mind. The more the merrier! Plus I can show off the beautiful woman I met.” He glanced at his watch, almost 1am. “Wow! It’s getting late, we really need to get some rest, the best time to hit the slopes is in the morning while the snow is still fresh.” Misha held up his hand to get the server’s attention to get the check.

“Oh man! I didn’t realize it was so late!”  
  
“Me either. Can I take you back to your hotel? I’ll order an Uber,” he said pulling out his phone.  
  
“No thank you, really!” she said quickly, remember her lie about where she was staying, “I’ll order it, you’ve done enough by showing me such a wonderful night.”

“It’s fine, really.” He started plugging in Aspen Meadows Resort.  
  
“Show me your room first!” Alyse blurted out, “you said the rooms are amazing, and I may never get a chance to see them.” He put his phone down, smiling and nodding.  
  
Misha paid the bill and Alyse thanked him again for a wonderful night. They grabbed her coat and headed up the elevators. He opened the door and she walked in.  
  


“It’s the residential suite,” he said putting his wallet and phone down. “Full kitchen and everything, take a look around.”

“It’s beautiful.”  
  
“One more drink?” he said opening the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of chardonnay.

“Aren’t we going skiing tomorrow? I’m already feeling drunk!” she sighed with a giggle.  
  
“Me too, but I don’t want this night to end. It’s not often I meet someone where I feel like I can just be myself, no pretenses, no bullshit.”

She shrugged and sat down on the couch. “Pour me a glass. But I’m taking off my shoes!” He smiled and began opening the bottle.

“You said you live in Los Angeles, right?” he asked, “what part or are you actually in LA?”

“Thousand Oaks. It’s kind of the middle of nowhere but I love it.”

“I know that area. It’s very nice.” Misha handed her a wine glass. They clinked glasses and toasted to nothing other than just being in the moment.

“And you’re single?” he asked, sitting down next to her. “Really?”

“Why do you say it like that?” she laughed.

“You’re a beautiful woman. Smart, funny, charming, you seem kind. I figured guys would be lining up to date you.”

“I mean, I have guys who are interested, sure, but I decided to just focus on me for now. I’m ok being single. Plus, if I were taken, I wouldn’t be able to be here with you right now!”

“So true!” he raised his glass to cheers her. Alyse was feeling borderline drunk but still knew well enough not to ask him about his relationships. He proclaimed he was alone earlier but knowing men and situations when there’s a chance for a hookup, they will say anything. She also didn’t want to kill the mood because she truly was having a good time. They both were. They continued to chat about food, his love of cooking, a passion for politics and reading.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” he asked suddenly, putting his wine glass on the table and his hand on hers. “You can say no, I will respect it and we can still go skiing tomorrow…today…? But I’ve been watching you all night, the way you talk, the way you smile…your lips…you are so beautiful.”

“Um…” she put her wine glass down and turned her body toward him. He looked so handsome, albeit drunk. She laughed to herself. She told herself she wasn’t going to go down this path with a random person she had only met earlier that day. She wasn’t part of the hookup culture and had no intentions of ever being ‘that girl’. “Ok.” She smiled.

Misha leaned in, put his hand on the side of her face and together they moved closer. He closed his eyes and kissed her. A slow peck. He lingered his lips lightly on hers for a few seconds then went into give another light kiss. Alyse reached her hand up and put it on his arm. He took this as a green light and pulled her closer, opening her mouth with his tongue. She reciprocated. Putting her other hand on his shoulder while inching closer to him. He began running his hand down her arm. Inhibitions lowered, she moved herself on top of him, straddling him. He took a big breath, looking into her eyes and wrapping his hands around her waist. She grabbed his face and began kissing him again, running her hands through his hair. Engulfed in passion, he moved his hands under her dress and back up to her waist, pulling her down onto him. Alyse moved her hand down to his and pushed them down to remove them, breaking their kissing. He moved one hand back up to her face to refocus her and began kissing her again.

“We need to stop,” she panted as she leaned back slowly, realizing this had gone further than she had planned. “I have to go.”

“Stay with me.” His hands were on the outside of her dress on her waist. He kissed her mouth again, continuing where they left off. His hand slid up to her breast, squeezing, feeling her firm nipple through her dress. He began kissing her neck as he caresses her breast and his other hand moved to her ass. She slowly sat up and moved off him, sitting back down next to him. She reached down to grab her heels.

“I can’t.” She glanced at the clock, 3:30am. How did time pass so quickly? She stood trying to subtly reiterate that she wasn’t going to sleep with him.

“I’m going to make sure you get back safely!” Misha said, disappointed but understanding. “Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do to convince you to stay?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow. I think I need to hold off on skiing though unless we go later. Plus, we’re in Aspen, it’s not like we are in NYC or something. Police are everywhere.”  
  
Misha didn’t want her to leave. His body ached to feel her, to be inside of her but he didn’t want to push her either. Something about her drove him wild. “I’m sorry if I did anything to offend you.” He said as she shook her head.

“I wanted to kiss you! It’s fine, it’s just getting late.”  
she said, feeling a little woozy.  
“Text me when you get home, so I know you made it.” He said as he reached for her hand. She smiled, agreed and left.

Stumbling down the hallway, she realized she was a lot drunker than she realized. She probably should have just stayed the night but knew they’d end up having sex. She didn’t want that. Or did she? She was the one who said take me to you room. _You’re not stupid, you know exactly what that leads to when you open that door. And it’s not like you don’t like him._ Thoughts raced through Alyse’s mind as she sat in her Uber. The St. Regis, the real hotel she was staying at was only a few miles away. She crashed on her bed, too drunk to even take her makeup off. How she couldn’t wait to tell her friends about her night.  
  
Misha lay in his bed; he couldn’t get his mind off the Alyse. Yes, when he approached her, he had been hoping for a quick fling. _Why not_ he bemused to himself. Everyone does it, why can’t he? But something about her. The way she listened to him, the way she laughed. She never seemed to judge him. She also didn’t seem to have any idea of who he was. He liked that he could be semi unhinged for once and just be himself. He wanted to see her again but worried their drunk encounter may have ruined it. His phone buzzed:

Alyse: I made it home! Thank you again for a fun night. Sweet dreams  
  
He smiled to himself and hoped he’d hear from her again tomorrow.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyse and Misha have established a connection but certain choices leave both with regrets.

Alyse awoke to her head ringing. Or was it the phone? She glanced at the clock 12:30pm! She let out a sigh as she rolled onto her back. The phone rang again. She slowly reached over to grab it, housekeeping. She told them to come back later, questioning herself on if she put the Do Not Disturb sign on the door. Being jarred awake from the hotel phone was not how she wanted to start her day. Her notifications were filled with texts & missed calls from her friends. She let out a moan, then noticed a phone number that she hadn’t programmed into her phone yet.

Hey. Hope you’re feeling ok! Tried to call but no answer. Still up for skiing? – Misha sent 4 hours ago  
  
Alyse slowly sat up, her head was pounding and she still felt the waves of alcohol coursing through her body. She took a couple Tylenol and climbed into the shower. The combination of the medicine, hot water and steam seemed to bring her back to life. She recounted the night prior while sitting in the shower, trying to regain herself. Misha. Who was this man? She remembered the kiss and how she had straddled him. A wave of embarrassment rushed over her. How could she? She was so drunk too; he probably thinks she’s a mess. Or just another easy girl. She liked him though and had a great night. It was weird for her to feel so attached to someone she had just met and barely knew. She was used to men trying to court her. Doing anything they could to impress her, and Misha was no different. He showed her a great night, ordered some of the nicest wine on the menu and of course was eager to show off his $6500 per night suite. But beyond him flashing his obvious wealth in the most nonchalant way, he was nice to her. He listened to her and made her feel special.

Alyse shook her head. _It’s all part of the long con for these guys. Show off and woo you so they can get their one-night stands and go back to their wives. Use you and lose you. The way of wealthy men._ She reminded herself. Yes, he had text her but that doesn’t really mean anything.

She got out of the shower feeling refreshed and ready for the day. Skiing was out. Alyse would just wait for her friends to join her. One was arriving later that night and the rest over the next couple days. Just in time for New Years. She remembered she told Misha she was only going to be in town a couple days. Aspen is small but big enough that you could never bump into someone again. Plus, he’s staying at the Hotel Jerome. The likelihood of him hanging out at the St. Regis most likely wouldn’t happen. She grabbed her phone and text him hello. She apologized for the late response but blamed staying out too late. She said she hoped he was still able to go skiing and that he was having fun with his friends. She put her phone down not anticipating a response anytime soon because he was likely on the slopes. As soon as she set it down, her phone buzzed.

Misha: Didn’t make it skiing either. Meet me for lunch? I feel horrible I kept you out so late. Hopefully you don’t mind but I planned something special for us. Meet me in an hour at my hotel?  
  
Alyse: Sounds Good!  
  
Misha: Dress casual

Casual? In Aspen? The world of showing off your newest Chanel outfit, name brand ski attire, jackets, shoes. She didn’t know exactly what he meant so jeans, Chanel boots and her new Gucci sweater would have to do. _Casual in Aspen_ she laughed to herself. Of course, she’d love to show up in yoga pants and a hoodie, but she knew the game. Anything less would have signaled she wasn’t really trying.

As she approached Misha’s hotel she saw him standing outside chatting with the bell men. Dressed in their finest winter cowboy attire, she loved how themed the hotel was. Misha’s face lit up when he saw her approach.

“I thought I’d never hear from you again!” he pulled her into a friendly half hug. “Have a good one guys.” He waved to the bell men and they walked into the hotel. “I’m sorry again for last night. I shouldn’t have…”

“You’re fine! I had a great time.” He smiled as she said that.

“Let’s get some food.” They went into the restaurant inside the hotel. The hotel was almost empty compared to last night. Everyone was out and about. Misha and Alyse sat down making small talk. “Do you like caviar?” Alyse nodded enthusiastically. “Perfect! Me too. Caviar and champagne lunch?”

“Why not?” she said slightly unsure of drinking so soon.

“We will pace ourselves, promise! I need to show you a good time before you leave tomorrow!” She smiled. Conversation again, instantly started flowing. The champagne arrived and Misha raised his glass.

“Before we toast, I have to say, I think you are awesome. Last night was probably the most fun I’ve had in ages. So, thank you. I admit I was worried I would never hear from you again. I am also so glad you called otherwise what I am about to say would not have worked.” Alyse looked at him questioningly while raising her glass. “After you left last night, I immediately called concierge to book an afternoon for us at the spa. It was supposed to take place after we went skiing,” he laughed, “but a lazy afternoon is even better. I booked us a spa package including a 90 minute couples massage. And a facial add on for you.”

“Wow!” Alyse was excited now.

“Not that you need a facial but every woman loves – no, _deserves_ to be pampered.” He corrected himself while smiling. “So, cheers to you, because I was very afraid that I’d never see you again.”

“To seeing each other again!” They clinked glasses and took a sip.

“So, what is it again that you do for work?” She asked. His demeaner changed to subtle annoyance.

“Management. I oversee various projects. Nothing exciting, but yes, I do well.”

“Well as long as you’re happy.” She smiled, “and I’m not trying to pry. You’ve just been very kind to me, and I admit, I’m curious to know more about you.” His eyes brightened up.

“Good, I like you too.”

The caviar arrived and the two continued having more lighthearted conversation. Alyse noted that the more he drank, the more talkative he became. Sharing stories of his friends, his youth and about his family growing up. Liquid courage she assumed. Serious topics about his personal life currently, were off limits. Not off limits but he seemed to gloss over when she’d ask specific personal questions.  
  


As their lunch came to an end, they headed toward the spa. As soon as the elevator closed, Misha reached out to hold her hand. She looked at him and smiled. She loved the attention he was giving her and loved how he looked at her. Realizing this would most likely be her winter fling, which had mostly been merely a fantasy, not something she was really searching for; she squeezed his hand. He may not be an A-lister or famous at all, but he is attractive. And rich. Not that that matters of course, she reminded herself, but she has worked hard and has her own successes so it would only make sense to be with someone with similar experiences. Granted, her $3800 nightly room at the St. Regis took a year worth of planning. And half of it was paid in points anyway.

 _Stop being so toxic._ She thought to herself. _This man is showing you a good time. Yes, you’re used to very similar treatment from other men who try to woo you, but this is different. You actually like him! You wanted to kiss him! And deep down you know you want to sleep with him too. Just don’t get too sucked in because it’s going to end as quickly as it started. Enjoy the moment. How I hope he doesn’t have a girlfriend or wife!_

The spa experience was everything one would hope it to be. Tranquil, soothing and romantic. An attendant approached them carrying a tray while they were in their private waiting area.

“I swear I’m not an alcoholic,” Misha laughed, taking two glasses of champagne and handing her one, “It’s just that normally my life can be so hectic, I rarely have moments to just cut loose. And with you being here, it makes it all the better.” They toasted, “If you weren’t here, I’d probably just be sitting in my room.”

“Or out with your friends?” she noted a slight reaction in his eyes, “I’m very thankful for this experience, and you’re right, you have to seize every opportunity because we can never get these moments back.”  
  
Misha smiled at her as he watched the attendant leave the room. He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and let out a sigh. They were sitting side by side.

“Let’s try that again,” Alyse said putting her champagne glass down. She placed one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest. She hadn’t noticed before, but even through the robe he was wearing, he was fit. She leaned in and kissed his lips, lingering to take him in.

“Thank you for this. You are exactly what I needed.” He sighed.

She didn’t know what he meant but took that as her opportunity to kiss him again. He pulled her closer and she lifted one of her legs over his lap. He slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, caressing her tongue with his. She ran her fingers over his chest, sliding her hand though the top of his robe. His let out a subtle moan as he felt her skin against his. A knock and the door brought them back to reality.

“Come in!” Misha yelled as Alyse moved back into a sitting position. The attendants walked in to lead them to their massages & facial.

“Please undress and lay face down on the tables, we will be back in momentarily.” One of the attendants said.

 _Moment of truth_ , Misha laughed to himself, but being a gentleman, he said he would avert his eyes if she would allow him to help her get onto her bed. She knew he was hoping to sneak a peek and agreed.

Her back was too him as he began to approach her from the other side of his table. The idea of her naked body started to turn him on as he began to feel the blood rushing to his member. He gently removed her robe and held it high above his head as if it were a shield. Part of her had wanted to just drop the robe entirely, showing herself entirely. Feeling a sense of bravery, or perhaps sexual tension, she turned to him and pulled the robe down so she could see his face. He looked at her surprised.

“Thank you,” she said as she stood on her tip toes to lean into him for a kiss. Misha kissed her back and so badly wanted to engulf her body.

“Okay lay down before I get too distracted.” He mused. She laid down and pulled the sheet from the bed over her bottom.

“Ok I’m good.” she said while laying on her stomach, perched up with her arms bent. He lowered the robe and smiled at her, biting his lip as he could see the side of her full breast. She laid down and put her face down on the face cradle. Misha admired her sight. He felt the blood rush again seeing her silhouette through the sheet. He climbed onto his bed and shortly after their treatment began.

***

The massage left both feeling relaxed and refreshed. The sun was starting to set. Not wanting the night to end, Misha suggested an evening round of ice skating. Neither was skilled but together they laughed as they twirled through the small group of children and couples skating along with them. Hard as they tried, they both would end up falling at one point or another. It was when Alyse fell at one point, Misha skated back to help her stand, that she saw him. Maybe it was the bokeh effects of the Christmas lights strung behind him or the soft but upbeat Christmas piano mix blasting from the stereos. Or maybe it was the way he laughed, saying nothing as he reached out his hand to her. When she looked into his eyes, she saw him for who he was. A kind, charming man who she felt could really be a friend, not just a ‘fling’.  
  
“We need to eat,” he said as he put his hand on the small of her back, skating beside her. She agreed and they decided on a well-reviewed tasting menu not far from where they were. Walking hand in hand in silence, they both realized how easy and natural their pairing had become, maybe this could be something more? They both lived in Los Angeles, it would be easy to continue their budding friendship.

“We can watch a movie or something? I’m not ready to say goodbye yet.” He said as they left the restaurant, feeling fulfilled from the meal. He explained he is normally not so forward and rarely, basically never, has had an experience like the one they had been sharing. She agreed and was happy he was opening up. She didn’t want the night to end either. “I honestly rarely approach people I don’t know. Let alone a single woman, I honestly didn’t expect anything to happen to begin with.”  
  


In the room, Misha fell somber. His phone buzzed, he briefly glanced but decided to ignore it. It had been buzzing throughout the entire evening. He would occasionally respond, citing his friends were up to no good, out partying, but he didn’t want to join them in their festivities.

“I really don’t want you to think I’m creepy, but even in this short time together, I feel very connected to you. It’s like you’ve known me forever, without knowing me at all.” He said as he took a sip of his pinot grigio, sitting beside her on the couch. “My life can be a little hectic at times. I feel like I can’t be myself, like I’m always catering to everyone else’s needs. Trying to be a perfect person. But here, this,” he waved his hand, “has given me a breath of fresh air. An escape from reality. Please tell me we can do this again in LA sometime?” He was already tipsy from drinks at dinner and now adding to it with the wine.

“I would love that. And I’m very glad you approached me! I’m glad I didn’t ghost you.” She joked and he smiled. “And thank you, for everything. The conversation, the meals, the massages. My trip has turned into an experience I will probably never forget!” They clinked glasses and took a sip. He began telling another story about his colleagues and friends.

“Now it’s my turn to ask you,” Alyse segued as his story began to wind down. She reached out to take his wine glass and put both on the table. “Can I kiss _you_?” he was pleasantly surprised by her request and inched toward her as she leaned in. She grazed her lips against his. Looking into her eyes he gently put his hand on her cheek before pressing his lips and tongue into hers. They kissed, more passionately than the night prior. He savored her taste, her lips, caressing her tongue with his.

“You should extend your trip.” He mused as he pulled her onto his lap, continuing to savor her lips. She rubbed her hands over his broad shoulders and moved herself into him, pushing her clothed breasts near his chin. He grazed her chest with his lips as she reached down to the bottom of his shirt to pull it up. He pulled his sweater over his head and threw it on the ground, exposing his fit physique. He pulled her into him, wrapping his muscular arms around her back. She kissed his neck and he ran his hands down to her taut bottom, lifting her slightly as she pushed herself back down onto him. Even through her jeans she could feel that he was already hard. She continued a slow grinding motion and she returned to kissing his mouth, feeling his tongue intertwine with hers, tasting the wine on his breath. He pulled her sweater up, not off, revealing her perky, full breasts in a sheer cream-colored Agent Provocateur bra. He moaned as his hands devoured her body. He sat up and began kissing her cleavage, lowering the top of her bra to reveal one of her nipples.

Misha ran his tongue over her nipple as she let out a soft sigh, continuing her slow grind against him. With one breast in his mouth, he squeezed the other. He pulled the lace down from the other bra, caressing both in his hands. He moved his mouth onto the other nipple while gently pinching the other. “Oh God,” he moaned, delighted that her D breasts were real and not implants. He pulled her shirt off and threw it to the ground. He looked up as she slowly grinded on him, caressing her breast for him to see. He ran his hand through the back of her hair and pulled her face into his. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, pulling her against him to feel her breasts against his chest.

Alyse slowly climbed off him, never unlocking their lips. She bent over him, kissing his neck, his shoulders and chest. Grazing her tongue over his nipples. She ran her hand over his hard dick, giving it a light squeeze before moving her hand to the button of his jeans. She moved up, pushing her tongue back into his mouth, with one hand on his chest, the other undoing the button. He moaned, pulling his zipper down to help as she slid her hand into his pants, feeling his size and how hard he had become. She pulled away, looking at him while getting on her knees to get a better look. She pulled at the top of his jeans, opening them to reveal his boxers. She rubbed her hands over his covered dick as thirsty growl escaped his lips. As she rubbed, she found the hole and reached into grab his girth and pull it out. He was thick, she could barely get her fingers around him. She slowly stroked him as he leaned forward to kiss her. She put her hand on his chest to push him back, he obliged as she moved closer to take him in her mouth. Her lips parted and she began to lick the tip of his swollen member, tasting the slight wetness that had escaped him. His phone started buzzing, indicating a call. Misha reached for the phone to disable it, glancing at the screen.

Misha let out a moan, Alyse never took her tongue off him as she continued to fondle his tip with her mouth. The phone started ringing again.

“Fuck!” Misha moaned exasperated as he reached for the phone, disabling it again. Alyse, eyes wide as she watched him, her tongue licking his shaft. He placed his hand on his swollen cock to indicate she needed to stop. She lightly continued, watching him, unsure. “We can’t” he said finally, savoring the last moments her bright eyes staring up at him, her warm breath and wet mouth around his tip.

Alyse looked at him surprised. “We can’t. I can’t.” She backed off, removing her hands from his body. Still on her knees, she was confused as she watched him on the couch, stuffing his swollen cock back into his boxers. He stood, walking away from her, adjusting himself and redoing his pants. “Shit!” he said, back still to her as he threw his hands up to his head, running his fingers through his hair. She stood, tucking herself back into her bra and grabbing her shirt to put it back on. “This fucking sucks!” He said to himself loudly as he turned to look at her.

“What’s wrong?” Alyse asked gently but was beyond confused.

“You should probably go.”

“What?! I don’t understand?”

“It’s just not a good time. Look I’ve had an amazing time, really.”

“Okay.” She was getting annoyed. Watching him shirtless, pacing and trying to explain himself but unable to find the words.

“I’m sorry.” He said after a few moments. He looked pitiful. “I can give you money?”

“What the hell?!” She sat on the couch to put her shoes on, offended. He continued to apologize with no reasoning. She didn’t respond. “I said it’s fine Misha, I get it.” She said standing. “I’m not here to pressure you into doing anything you don’t want to do.” He sighed in resignation.

“It’s not that – “

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” she cut him off, not that he was going to say anything anyway, “we had a good time together. We’ve both been drinking and sometimes people get sloppy. Neither of us wants to do anything we will regret in the morning. Seriously, it’s ok.” She said dryly. “I’m going to use the restroom really quick, then will be out of your hair.” She walked into the master bathroom as he had been standing near the door of the other bathroom.

_What the fuck_ she thought to herself as she leaned onto the counter to collect herself. She looked up at herself in the mirror and shook her head. She wasn’t mad or hurt, mostly annoyed and confused. _He’ll give me money. What exactly does he think this is?_ They had such a great couple days together. It was ok if he didn’t want to have sex, she would have been fine either way. Thoughts of their encounter raced through her memory, insecurity setting in as she wondered what she did wrong. _Am I not pretty enough?_ She shook her head, _Screw that! I know I’m hot and a catch_, she tried to reassure herself. But because, for the first time ever, a man who perused her first, rejected her…doubt, invaded her thoughts again. _He didn’t really reject me though…he just said we had to stop...after his phone kept ringing._ She started to dwell in her mind when a light knock interrupted her thoughts.

“Can I come in?” Misha asked lightly, opening the door.

“Just freshening up before heading out. I don’t want to risk looking like a total mess when I get back,” she tried to sound as chipper and unaffected as possible. Fully clothed again, he wrapped his arms around her petite frame and kissed the top of her head. Not saying a word, he looked at their reflection in the mirror. Alyse turned her head and looked as well.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you or offended you,” he said softly, watching her reflection in the mirror. “I hope you understand. I like you and everything I said earlier still rings true.” He turned his face away from the mirror, but she was still watching his reflection, “this was unexpected, but I’ve loved every moment.” He kissed her head again and stepped back to look at her as if waiting for her to say something. But the words escaped her.

“I had a great time, but really, I need to go.” She slowly stepped out of his embrace. “I have an early flight tomorrow.” She lied, glancing at him as sweetly as possible as she walked past him out into the living room. “Maybe we can catch up sometime in LA?” She replied sourly as she pulled her jacket on.

“Let me call you a car.”

“It’s okay. Really.” She smiled, her gaze finally softening at him. She approached him and put her arms around his waist. Looking up, “thank you again for the past couple days.”

“Your welcome, baby. Don’t forget about me.” And with that she left.

Walking through the hallway, emotion swelled inside of her. Maybe it was the alcohol, but her heart wrenched. She didn’t even know this guy, but she felt hurt. Offended. She felt like she just lost a piece of herself when she had finally felt this could be something more. Tears started to form in her eyes as she stepped into the elevator. _Keep it together,_ she took a breath to collect herself. Alyse had wanted a ‘winter romance’, she reminded herself, they all have to end eventually. She had never really had one before beyond the serious relationships of yesteryear. Let alone a one-night stand, or would this be considered a two-night stand? That was the stuff of girl talk and gossip amongst friends. Is this what everyone goes through when they have their flings? How is this so easy for people to walk away from?  
  
***

“Alyse!” her girlfriend called from the St. Regis lobby bar as she walked through the front door. Taylor was always the life of the party and already surrounded by men, vying for her attention and women, eager to be her friend. Taylor was a popular social media “beauty guru” so always knew how to turn on the charm. “I’m so happy you’re here!” she hugged Alyse as she approached the bar. “You look like shit!” Taylor whispered in her ear. “Don’t tell me, the guy you were meeting with ended up being a cheap bastard?” she sat down, patting the bar seat next to her. “Someone buy this girl a drink! She’s had a rough night!” she hollered to her group of new admirers. Almost instantly the bartender was there pouring her a shot of tequila. “Let’s talk.” Taylor said handing her the glass and together they downed their drinks.

2am rolled around quicker than they realized. The bar was closing, and it was time to retreat to their rooms. As Alyse laid down on her bed she pulled up her phone. Seven missed messages from Misha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As their day begins, a new opportunity arises that brings Alyse and her friend a very unexpected surprise.

  
Misha: Did you make it back ok?  
Misha: Hey  
Misha: I wanted to say I’m sorry about tonight. Can we talk?  
Misha: Wanted to make sure you’re ok. Please message me back  
Misha: I’m getting worried. Are you ok?  
Misha: Call me please. Coffee before your flight?  
Misha: I want to see you again, please message me back so I can explain

Alyse put her phone down, leaving him on read. Thanks to Taylor’s help, she finally had her mind off Misha, at least temporarily. Now the memories came rushing back to her. Why did she care so much? She rolled over in bed to fall asleep.

The morning came quickly, and despite feeling groggy from the night’s unexpected bender with Taylor, she pulled herself out of bed. She and Taylor were the only two out of their group of friends in town so went for a morning ski run at Snowmass Mountain.

“I don’t like seeing you like this, cheer up, we can go try to meet guys tonight. There are a million fish in the sea.” Taylor said encouragingly. “You know, one of the Jonas brothers met his wife while they were on vacation in Cabo or something. So, there is still hope for your Aspen dream man!”

“I don’t really want a relationship; I don’t have time for it.” Alyse reminded, “But he made me feel good, like I haven’t felt in a long time. The way he ended it-“

“In the middle of a blow job.” Taylor interrupted, laughing.

“Yeah, it was a little weird. Like right when the action starts, he wanted to stop?”

“Well on to the next. But I’m proud of you for putting yourself out there. It’s been what, 2 years since you broke up with Josh?”

“3 years.”

“You need to get laid.”

“It’s not about sex.” Alyse rolled her eyes with a smile.

Evening approached and the girls returned to the St. Regis. Lounging in the lobby, Alyse remembered the hotel’s complimentary s’more making activity. Always willing to help her influencer best friend snap a picture for new content, she suggested they head outside. The sun was setting and felt they should take advantage of ‘golden hour’.

The crowd was sparse, a couple making a treat, and a couple young families. Alyse said she would prepare a plate of ingredients while Taylor zoned in on a good spot to take her photos. With her plate filled, she returned to the firepit and they started to set up the perfect marshmallow sandwich prop. Alyse snapped photos with Taylor’s DSLR.

“Excuse me, are you Taylor Hilliard?” a tall woman with dark hair approached them.

“I am! Hi!” Taylor shot up, bubbly persona activating.

“I thought so!” the woman with glasses said smiling. “I follow you on Instagram. I’m not very active, but I always enjoy your posts, especially the goofy videos you post with your little sister and her friends. My kids enjoy them too.”

“That is so awesome! Thank you so much!” Taylor exuded, “Hi, guys!” Taylor waved to the woman’s two children. Her older son was more focused on his marshmallow roasting but her younger daughter gave Taylor a high five. Taylor began engaging with the little girl about the mechanics of a proper marshmallow roast sending the girl into a fit of delight.

“We also really appreciate all the work you do with the LA and New York children’s charities. It’s rare to see such a popular influencer use their voice for good.” The woman said proudly.

“Out of 6.5 million followers, if I can use my platform to encourage even one person to get involved, or help someone in need, then I’ve done my job.” Taylor responded, calmer now, realizing that the woman was appreciative of something she was truly passionate about.

“My husband and I advocate for a lot of the same campaigns. I would love for you to meet him, maybe you would consider a potential collaboration someday?”

“Yeah, my Dad is a famous TV show.” Her daughter blurted out not even looking at them.

“He is _on_ a TV show,” her mother corrected, she turned back to Taylor. “He’s an actor primarily but has his hand in multiple ventures.” She glanced behind her, looking for her husband. “He should be down her at some point. Are you guys also staying here?”

“We will be here all week, and I’d love to meet him and discuss a potential collab.”

“That is so wonderful. My name is Vicki Collins, by the way. If he doesn’t get down here, hopefully we will cross paths sometime again during the week. If not, I will message you?”

“That would be great! Oh, and this is Alyse! My best friend and partner in crime.” Taylor threw her arm around Alyse’s shoulders.

“I thought that might be you, I’ve seen you in the occasional photo or story on Taylor’s account.” Vicki smiled warmly. “Well, I don’t want to interrupt, looks like you are in the middle of some awesome pictures.”

“You aren’t interrupting! S’mores are good for the soul, plus, Alyse is trying to get over her Aspen winter romance gone awry. Some jerk was totally trying to take advantage of my girl here. Now she’s all broken hearted. Can you believe it?”  
  
“It’s true!” Alyse shrugged. Vicki was intrigued. Who doesn’t love a good gossip story amongst new friends? They chatted a bit longer about her dating woes. The girl talk and validation that he was a jerk from a complete stranger made Alyse feel a little better. Eventually Vicki and her children left, with promises of trying to meet up again soon so they could meet her husband and talk business.

Alyse and Taylor resumed their photoshoot. They started gushing about who her famous husband might be and how cool it would be to collab with someone who is potentially mainstream famous.

They finished their mini shoot and headed into town to grab some food and stroll through town. Alyse was happy to be with her friend but her mind kept wondering back to Misha. He had text again a few hours prior saying he hoped she made it home ok and that he was thinking of her. At least he didn’t forget about her. She decided she would respond later.

After a light dinner and back at the hotel, they ordered a couple glasses of wine and sat town to relax, reviewing the photos they had taken throughout the day. The lobby was crowded with groups of friends and families laughing and talking about their days. As the night grew, the crowds dwindled and remaining were primarily quieter couples and small friend groups. The louder groups tended to linger in the bar area. Seated on one of the couches facing the fireplace, the girls began going over their planned activities for the following day. The rest of their friends would be flying in and they couldn’t wait for the real action to start. They were especially excited for the New Years Eve party they had planned.

“There she is!” a voice from behind them called out warmly. It was Vicki. The girls looked over the back of the couch. Despite the small crowd of people, Taylor was easy to spot with her platinum blonde hair, tan skin and bright green eyes. Even from behind. Taylor immediately stood, with Alyse not far behind, and began walking toward her to pull her into a light, welcoming hug. In ordinary circumstances, you wouldn’t necessarily greet a random acquaintance with a hug, but this was Taylor. She knew a potential collaboration could be on the table. She also knew exactly when to be buttery sweet but could turn ice cold just as quickly. “I was telling my husband how I met you earlier.” Vicki gushed as she gave Taylor the hug, then turning to Alyse to do the same. “He can’t wait to talk to you.”

It was when Alyse was leaned in, head near Vicki’s shoulder that she saw him turn the corner out of the elevator. Misha! They locked eyes and he stopped mid stride, mouth agape, stunned that Alyse was hugging his wife. Misha’s face flushed and approached them uneasily. Alyse let out a quiet gasp as she stepped back next to Taylor.  
  
“Taylor, Alyse, this is my husband, Misha.” Vicki said, placing one arm behind him on and the other on his shoulder, proudly showing him off.

“I-ugh-I’m, I’m Misha.” He stammered, breathing heavy. “I’m-It’s nice to meet you.” He held out his hand to Taylor, he let go and held out his hand for Alyse. Panic filled his face as she reached out, placing her hand in his, unintentionally holding on longer than they should have. He glanced at her face but was unable to hold eye contact. He stepped back quickly. “It’s-um-it’s nice to meet you both.” His voice deep as he let out a breath and stepped backwards quickly. Taylor immediately noticed the fluster on Misha’s face. Equally as obvious in Alyse’s. Plus, she knew the name of Alyse’s paramour was named Misha. The dots were connected immediately for her as she glanced over at her friend. Concerned but relishing in the newly discovered turn of events.

“These are the girls I was telling you about. You and Taylor should talk about doing something for Random Acts together.” Vicki regaled. “We finally got the kids to bed and decided to sneak down for a quick night cap. This is perfect timing. Please, join us?”

“Oh, I’m sure they have more important things to do.” Misha said gruffly as his wife began walking toward the bar, his arm interlocked with hers.

“We will hold a spot for you two over here!” Taylor called as they returned to their couch. She looked at Alyse, eyes wide. “Oh my fucking God! That’s your Misha, isn’t it?!” she whispered, probably louder than she should have, but the excitement overcame her.

“Shhh!” Alyse’s face was filled with embarrassment and shock as she waved her hands to signal stop.

“I thought you said he was staying at the Jerome?” she said hurriedly.

“He is! He was? This is not good.”

“So, that’s why he cut you off. He’s married! I know who he is too. He’s on the show Supernatural, he’s pretty well known in the 18-34 demographic. Has a cookbook _that he wrote with his wife_!” she emphasized. Reality was setting in for both of them that Misha and Alyse had been together and now were there, unexpectedly, with his wife. “You had no idea who he was?”

“No! I don’t watch those types of shows, you know that. I thought Supernatural was a teenager show like One Tree Hill or something, so I never watched it!”

“This is fucking hilarious.”

“No! It’s not!” Alyse put her head in her hands. “I shouldn’t be here,” she began to stand but Taylor put her arm out to push her back into the seat.

“You are NOT leaving me here with them.”

Vicki and Misha returned with glasses of wine and sat on the adjacent couch. Misha’s face was somber now. Almost immediately, Vicki began making small talk about the fun things do to in Aspen. She and Taylor carried the conversation while Alyse and Misha, across from each other, sat silently, unable to focus. Talk turned to social media and how passionate the supporters can be but how it can also be toxic. However, with their individual platforms, something big could evolve.

“Between the two of you, I think something awesome could be done.” Vicki was clearly passionate about using their platforms for good. For being so anti-social media, she had a lot of well-intended ideas.

“Yeah, definitely.” Misha chimed in, voice low, face pale. “Let’s bounce ideas and get our teams connected.” He looked sick. He didn’t want to continue this conversation, let alone establish some sort of partnership.

“Why are you acting so weird?” Vicki snapped at him, annoyed, “You’re usually eager to find opportunities like this and now you can barely speak?”

“I am, I am. Just thinking about the kids. Maybe I’ll go check on them.” He stood abruptly. “Excuse me, ladies.” And walked back toward the elevator.

“I have no idea what has gotten into him. I’m sorry, he’s been a little irritable all day. Please don’t let tonight have any effect on any potential future plans.” Vicki said feeling deflected. Taylor, knowing the reason, quickly changed the subject. A new, friendlier conversation started with the three of them.

Misha walked to the elevator and pressed the button. His heart was pounding. Guilt coursed through his body. Anger began to swell inside him. _What the fuck is she doing here?_ He took a breath and stepped into the elevator. He couldn’t avoid them all night, especially if Vicki was planning on staying down there longer. He also didn’t dare go back into their suite, he didn’t want to risk waking their kids. He pressed one floor up and stepped out. _She hugged my wife!_ He pounded his fist into the wall. _Shit!_ He pulled out his phone. He had already deleted their text thread but changed her name in his phone to a male’s name to conceal his secret. He sent off a slew of angry texts, not expecting a response. What was she suppose to do, start a phone battle with him while she sat with Vicki? He pressed the elevator button to go back down to join them. He needed to play it cool and not raise any flags.

Alyse’s phone buzzed.

Misha: What the fuck

It buzzed again.

Misha: You planned this didn’t you?  
Misha: You need to stop. This isn’t funny.

She picked up her phone and glanced at the messages on her notification screen and quickly put it down, hoping no one noticed. It continued to buzz.

Misha: You were fucking with me the entire time.  
Misha: This is unacceptable!!

“Do you need to take that?” Taylor asked, eyebrow raised, knowing exactly who it was without confirmation.

“Yeah, it’s, um, Josh, I’ll be right back.” She politely excused herself, unsure of where to go. She didn’t want to go to the elevators because what if she ran into Misha? Although, he should be in his suite by now, so she decided to go for it. She needed the solace of her room to collect herself. As soon as she approached, the elevator opened with Misha standing inside. Enraged and shocked that she was standing before of him, he reached out and grabbed her arm to swiftly pull her in. He pressed a floor and held the Close Door button.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Misha snapped angrily, his voice raising, “Why are you here?”

“I’m staying here!” she snapped back at him.

“Why are you talking to my wife?” he was louder now.

“I didn’t know she was your wife! I didn’t even know you were married!”

“Bullshit! You planned this!” he threw his hands in his hair. “You said you were leaving!”

“I lied! I don’t know you, I didn’t want any drama.” She retorted.

“Well, you certainly have ‘drama’ now. You and your friend need to leave. Leave us alone! Immediately!”

“No, I am here for the rest of the week, so unless you plan on putting us up in a new hotel, that isn’t happening.”

“This is about money isn’t it? You knew exactly who I was and played me. Got your little friend involved to con my wife too.”

“You’re full of shit.” She said pressing her floor number on the buttons. She needed to get out of there. “I don’t want your money. I have my own. I don’t need this, Misha. We made a mistake, I’m sorry and it’s done. I’m not going to say anything, and neither are you. This never happened. Goodbye!” Her floor stopped, she quickly stepped out, walking toward her room.

“I can’t forget it didn’t happen when you’re down there hugging _my fucking wife_!” he furiously shouted as he followed her out of the elevator. “You knew we were going to be staying here and intentionally came to make my life hell, so what do you want? Why are you doing this?” he angrily rambled, voice lower now.

Alyse arrived at her door and held out the key to open it. “Why are you following me? You want me to get away from you and your wife, so I am!” He didn’t know why he had followed her, the anger stewing inside of him controlled his mind at that point. She opened the door and walked in, he pushed in behind her.

“You’re right, this was a mistake!” He was irritated but his tone lowered. “I don’t want to hurt my wife. Please.” He sat on the edge of her bed defeated, placing his head in his hands. “Whatever you want. Please.”

“I’m not going to do anything to hurt you or your wife.” She stood before him. “No one knows, not even Taylor.” She lied, but she knew Taylor would go to the grave with it, if needed. He looked up at her, head still in his hands. His blue eyes pierced through her. They sat in silence for what seemed an eternity.

“We made a mistake.” He said finally, sitting up.

“Yes. And I promise, no one will hear a word.” The silence continued.

“Why didn’t you respond to my texts?”

 _What?! After all that, now he wants to know why I didn’t text him back?_ She didn’t know how to answer. Truthfully, she felt she had grown too attached to this strange person who had shown her a good time, like it was too good to be true. And clearly, it was. When she initially told him she was only going to be in town for two days and staying at different hotel, it was because she didn’t want to take the risk of a bad date resulting in any unwanted pursuits. It was a safety precaution.

“I didn’t know what to say.” She shrugged. “The way it ended…after everything we seemed to share, it felt…” she sighed, unsure of what to say. He reached out his hand and placed in gently on the side of her hip as if he understood. A moment passed, “you should probably go back downstairs before anyone gets suspicious.”

He stood slowly, watching her. Even in his anger and confusion, something stirred inside of him as he looked at her. He felt he understood exactly where she was coming from despite her not saying the words. They had both lied, for different reasons, but their connection was undeniable. From the moment they first met, he couldn’t seem to get her off his mind. Staring into each other’s eyes in silence, as if to say goodbye, he suddenly cupped her face with his hands and threw his mouth onto hers. Their tongues thrashed in a thirsty rage of regret and lust. She threw a hand around his waist to pull him closer as the other held onto his shoulder. He stepped back viewing her parted lips as she looked up at him breathlessly.

“I’m going downstairs now.” He murmured.

“I told them I was taking a call; they don’t know I’m up here.” she said quietly as she watched him open the door. He glanced back at her regretfully and left.

Misha shook his head as he slowly retreated to the lobby. Anticipating a fuming wife, who was undoubtedly told the truth by Alyse’s friend. However, he found her happily chatting away and enjoying the company of her new friend. He sat down beside Vicki, placing his hand on her leg, glancing at Taylor cautiously. She smiled at him and continued her conversation, acting completely unaware. _Maybe, she really doesn’t know_ , he questioned, taking a sip of the wine that had been untouched for the last 10 minutes. He had finally started to relax, although, anguish continued to make his stomach turn. It was when Taylor pulled out her phone to call Alyse back over that he felt his pulse increase. Within moments, she returned from her room.

“Everything ok?” Taylor asked.

“Yeah, you know how it goes.” Alyse said shrugging uneasily, taking a sip of her wine.

“Was it that horrible guy who broke your heart?” Vicki asked concerned, remembering the earlier tale of her winter romance blues. Misha’s eyes furrowed as they quickly shot to Alyse. “Meesh, you have to hear this story,” she continued excitedly, “Alyse met someone and totally fell for this guy who walked out on her. Don’t let me tell it, tell him, he’ll give you good feedback!”

“Yes, Alyse, was it your mystery man?” Taylor was loving this.

Alyse’s felt like all the air had been knocked out of her, “I mean, yeah, there’s really not much more to tell.”

“Sure there is!” Taylor interjected, “romance on the rink, that’s where you basically fell in love with him, right? Massages, endless conversations and of course the-” she bit her lip and made an expression to indicate intimacy.

“Oh my god,” Alyse groaned. “I mean, I didn’t fall in love…oh god this is so embarrassing.” She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling hot. Misha watched her mortified, Vicki smiling, all ears and Taylor was internally cracking up. “But yes, I met this guy, I thought it was good, but it just didn’t work out. He was nice but…” she held her hands out in a shrug.

“He walked out on you during the middle of a blowjob.” Vicki stated pointedly, joining Taylor in a giggle. Humiliated, Alyse let out a laugh as well, surprised at the bluntness of Vicki’s comment.

Alyse nodded, “Yes, it was slightly confusing.” She said glancing at Misha.

“How do you know this?” Misha abruptly turned to his wife. The frustration and panic were very noticeable in his voice. “How do you know what she did with him?”

“I told you, I met them earlier and we chatted.”

“You talked about,” he took a breath and lowered his voice gruffly, “a blowjob? In front of our children? Why would-”

“They were running around by the tree at that point. It was fine.” Vicki rolled her eyes, annoyed that he would even have to question her about what was appropriate or inappropriate around their children.

“Wow.” He threw himself into the back of the couch, exasperated. “This is just-wow.” He sat forward again, narrowing his gaze directly onto Alyse. “What else did you tell my wife?”

“Just how he broke her heart.” Taylor interjected, instantly regretting egging on the conversation. “She really liked him.”

This conversation was spiraling, and it needed to be reigned back in quickly. Vicki was also surprised at his sudden change in aggression. Normally, he was an open book and loved engaging in topics about anything scandalous or risqué. She accepted that they did not know their new friends that well, but that had never stopped him in the past. Usually, _he_ was the one bringing up inappropriate topics.

Ignoring Taylor, his eyes continue to stare daggers into Alyse. “What else did you tell my wife?” He repeated, annunciating each word. It was like a cloud lowered itself into the room and all seemed to fall silent. The roar of laughter and happiness from the other patrons in the bar seemed to fade away to silence as tension surrounded them. Realizing she had to give an answer, Alyse took a breath.

“All we really talked about was how I had this fantasy of meeting someone in Aspen. I met a man that I really liked.” She tried to choose her words carefully. “And even though it was only a couple days, I thought or hoped it could be something more. So, on the second day, last night, we started to mess around. And in the middle of messing around, he suddenly wanted to leave. So, he did. I was a little bummed out earlier and she was willing to listen. That’s all.”

“Do you really think that it’s ok to talk to my wife about who you sleep around with?” he growled; expression unwavering. “What’s his name?”

“Okay! I think we need to leave.” Taylor interrupted, “Let’s go.” She stood, motioning for Alyse to follow. “Look, we didn’t mean anything by it, it was just gossip with someone we thought was cool.”

“Why are you acting like this?!” Vicki was appalled, watching Misha slump back into the couch. He rubbed his hand between his eyes.

“Sorry. It’s just been a rough day.” He apologized unenthusiastically, not opening his eyes as the girls said goodbye to Vicki and walked away.

“You’re a dick.” Vicki sat back into the couch, shaking her head in disbelief.

The girls retreated to the elevator in silence.

“I’m sorry.” Taylor sighed quietly. Alyse hugged her. Understanding that nothing ill-willed was intended. Vicki was, after all, the one who brought it up. If only they had known.


	4. Misha's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering who Misha is and the choices he has made that have led him to the point of wanting to have an affair.

As the private plane touched down in Aspen, Misha was happy to be on the ground again. In typical Aspen fashion, the turbulence upon arrival always made him uneasy. He cursed himself, forgetting that last time this happened, he vowed to fly in through Denver and drive in instead. He normally didn’t indulge in private flights, but the seat was available so why not? Misha followed his unknown fellow passengers as they disembarked from the plane. He was immediately hit with a cool gust of wind. Despite the morning sun shining, a small trickling of snow fell making him appreciate the beauty of Colorado.

He was able to check into his hotel early and after settling in, decided to take a walk through town. He dipped in and out of the various popup clothing shops and art galleries. He politely declined the ‘once in a lifetime’ opportunities to purchase $35,000 works of art from unknown ‘big time’ artists. People watching the parade of couples with their oversized fur coats, complete with matching skintight face lifts and overdone fillers. The freshly bandaged housewives ‘wintering’ in Aspen while their reconstructive surgeries healed. No one blinked an eye, for the Aspen elite during the holidays, this was normal. _Only in Aspen_ , he bemused chuckling.

There were plenty of families about too. Children playing in the snow, skiing, and drinking hot chocolate; asking their parents for more marshmallows. It made him miss his own children, remembering how much they loved spending time in snow. The holidays had been hectic with friends and family flying in to spend time with them over Hanukkah and Christmas. He wasn’t particularly religious but enjoyed the holidays bringing everyone together. But now he was alone and enjoying the solitude, at least for a couple days before his family’s arrival.

The eastern European woman were already out in droves. Stunning in beauty, lean, busty bodies with their highly stylish ski attire & fur coats. Some arm in arm with their aging benefactors. Many of the singles smiled hoping to attract his attention as he strolled. He appreciated their game but wasn’t entirely interested in going down that path again. A memory flashed into his mind.

His co-star and friend Jared was known amongst the boys for his secret proclivity for pursuing women behind his wife’s back. Misha reflected on a conversation from about a year and a half prior.

“The European girls,” Jared laughed after a night of shooting, “they will do anything! I’ve got one waiting for me back at the hotel. She has a friend…” he tempted, cupping his hands near his torso to indicate she was well endowed. “Hot too, and they don’t talk which is the best part.”

“So, she sits there in silence?” Misha was fascinated.

“No, I mean, she isn’t going to go out blabbing to the press. You won’t get outed. Buy her a drink, throw her a couple bills ‘for shopping’ and she’ll go on her way. Until you call her again, but she’ll already be begging to get you off again.”

“It sounds intriguing but I’m not too sure about meeting someone like that.”

“Look, it’s not like you’re getting any at home. Take care of yourself so you can go home and play happy husband and doting father.” Jared stated pointedly. “No one has to know.”

“I think I’d prefer something more…natural? Emotional?” Misha wasn’t sure what he was saying or if he even wanted that at all.

“So, go catch one in the wild? Find one who’s alone, and she should be hot…cause knowing your taste…but yeah, alone. Maybe the awkward, socially inept type would work for you, you probably need someone to assert your power on because again, at home…”

Misha rolled his eyes. “Might as well find a fan if I wanted that.”

“Fuck no.” they both laughed. “Play the nice guy but assertive. Empty promises always work. If you work it right, to her, fine dining will be the Olive Garden so literally anything will impress her. Sweet talk her, flash your money and she’ll be on her back within an hour. Get it done, throw her a bill and go.”

It took some prodding, but Misha finally agreed to meet with the friend of Jared’s current side piece. He nervously arranged a hotel room, unwilling to meet her in any public setting. When she arrived, they chatted over a couple glasses of wine and an assortment of fruits and cheeses he had arranged from room service. At 19, Nina was Slovakian, stunning and bubbly but very shallow. Her communication skills were off-putting as she only talked about herself, her friends or her Instagram. He chalked it up to her age and nerves. She was also very direct in asking him how much he made, if he wanted a girlfriend, and if he would take her shopping on Rodeo Drive after. He, following Jared’s advice, agreed to the shopping spree someday, knowing he didn’t anticipate on following through.

The evening went well enough, and as promised, she was beyond eager to please him. Sexually, she blew his mind. He needed to see her again. They would semi regularly text, him intent on trying to build a rapport, but she always ended sending a list of frivolous items she needed money for. Trying to appease her, he would discretely send small amounts to her Venmo. When the thrill of her would waver, she always seemed to sense it and would send multiple sexy photos to reel him back in.

He saw her a couple more times, anticipating the conversation would eventually get better. But the chemistry and intellectual stimulation never arrived. Despite the sexual prowess she initially showed, she wasn’t participating as much anymore either. It was during their last encounter, while on top of her, she abruptly asked if he was done yet. They had barely started. He pulled out of her and laid down beside her, dumbstruck.

“I need you to give me $2500 for my rent, I don’t have enough,” Nina said popping her gum and pouting her lip, she looked at him as if he had it on him right then. He was appalled but didn’t say a word. A moment passed and he excused himself to the restroom. He returned with his boxers on to see her sitting on the bed staring at her phone. “Are you going to finish?” she didn’t look up.

“No.”

“Can you send me the money real quick?” waving her phone, her accent used to excite him but now he grew irritated hearing her speak.

“Sure. I think it’s time to go.”

“What’s the matter baby, your cock doesn’t want to cum for me tonight?” naked, she half stood on her knees and inched toward him. She reached out to touch him and he took a step backward. “Not tonight. Don’t think I’m feeling very well.”

“Okay.” She shrugged hopping off the bed as if nothing happened, popping her gum again.

As she left, he promised to send her the money. He never did. A week later, Jared asked him what was up. How his girl wouldn’t stop talking about how dirty Misha had played her friend. He explained the situation.

“See that’s where you went wrong, shouldn’t have started sending her money every time she asked. They get used to it and don’t think they have to try anymore. She turned you into her little bitch. Her ATM.”

“Look, I was hoping it could lead to a regular thing. I was trying to keep her happy.” Misha reminded him of his advice to ‘throw a couple bills her way’. Jared rolled his eyes and offered another friend to set him up with. Misha declined.

Misha approached Aspen Mountain lost in thought. He and the boys always enjoyed Jared’s stories. His wife had caught on a couple times, but he always smoothed it over with lavish gifts and promises to stop. Only to fall back into his philandering ways as soon as she let her guard down.

He debated on renting some gear to do a couple runs down the mountain but opted for a gondola ride to the top instead. Thoughts of Jared’s talk rang through his memory. He was alone in Aspen for a couple days, maybe he should try again? He did intentionally plan to stay at a different hotel than where he would be with his family later in the week, so it could possibly work. There were plenty of women anxious to find a wealthy man to flash to her friends, especially in Aspen. He needed privacy though. And despite Jared’s tales of women who stayed quiet, there were several instances of his hookups backfiring on him. He remembered one of tale of a conquest claiming she was pregnant; she wasn’t but he generously paid her off to go away. Another became obsessive, wanting him to leave his wife for her, which he refused to do. That is how his wife, Genevieve, first found out of his extra marital activities.

He walked into the lodge atop the mountain, taking in the stunning panoramic views as he warmed his hands. He scanned the room for a place to sit. The Sundeck Restaurant took up most of the interior space and most seats had been filled. Mostly with ski gear as diners took over other tables with their companions. He walked toward the back noticing less crowds and a fireplace. Then he saw her. A beautiful woman, well dressed and poised, sitting alone. She occasionally glanced at her phone but mostly outside at the snow-covered trees. She seemed lost in thought. _Maybe this is it? Maybe I’ll give it another try?_ He watched her for a few more minutes to see if she was waiting for someone to join her. He noticed the way she would subtly lick her lips after taking a sip of her drink. She was petite, thin and from what he could tell through her jacket, had curves in all the right places. The places he enjoyed most. He approached the fireplace and sat down beside her.

“Not skiing today?” he interrupted her train of thought. His heart was racing. She looked startled as she responded that she may go tomorrow. He sat beside her and they began to chat. Nerves continued to brew inside of him. ‘Go find one in the wild’ Jared’s words flashed in his mind.

He was nervous trying to hit on someone in broad daylight, with eyes everywhere. What if someone recognized him and took a picture? What if she was a fan? He loved his fans, appreciated all they had done to support him, his TV show, his charities; but didn’t want to get involved with one. The more he spoke with his new infatuation, he assumed she must not have any idea of who he was. She wasn’t nervous and awkward like the fans usually were. She asked if he was there alone. _Maybe she’s interested?!_ He didn’t want to come across as boring, so he lied; proclaiming that he and a group of buddies arrived last night for the week, but they were too hung over to join him today. _Great, already starting off with a lie. As if it even matters, it's just a hookup._

After their brief conversation, he was pleased she had agreed to meet with him again. He felt the blood rushing to his face as he quickly headed for the exit. He needed to get out of there, paranoid that someone was going to see him. Misha was famous, but not in the way that paparazzi would be following him or intentionally seeking him out. Sure, he had been spotted in the past but usually that only happened at airports. When the cameras were actually waiting to capture more well-known artists.

In the gondola down, his wife Vicki text him, asking if he had made it in ok. He responded as normally as he could, his heart raced with a guilty conscience. He loved his wife. He loved his family with her. But for a while now, he had been unsatisfied. They had fallen into a routine of convenience. They loved each other and to this day, were still best friends but something was missing. Their sex life had dwindled down too. While sex was once adventurous and wild, was now dull and done out of obligation. Then it stopped happening at all. There had been a period of time, shortly after the birth of their second child, that they didn’t have sex for over a year. They had gone to couple’s therapy at her mother’s insistence. ‘Focus on communication and meeting each other’s emotional and physical needs’ the therapist recommended. It worked for a few weeks, but they quickly fell back into the routine of focusing only on the kids and their individual lives. It didn’t help that Misha’s work schedule had also picked up, meaning he was away filming or going to events for extended periods of time. They argued more, and days went by where they wouldn’t even speak to each other. But he loved her and stayed out of obligation, hoping that it would someday get better. The family trip to Aspen would hopefully be something that would reignite the passion between them.

Misha stayed in his room watching the news, constantly checking the clock, waiting for 8:30 to roll around. He hoped Alyse would show but anticipated the worst. He only had two days of alone until his family would be arriving. He felt guilty, hoping to find someone to hook up with but he was horny. He craved to feel someone touching him again; to desire him as she once had. He and Vicki were in another eight month sex-free slump. Despite his hopes for reconciliation during this trip, deep down, he knew with the kids there, it most likely wouldn’t happen for them.

Misha decided to head down to the bar to grab a drink to calm his nerves. Or drown in his loneliness if she didn’t show _. I could always call an escort_ , he thought to himself but didn’t want the risk of being caught and becoming a sensationalized media scandal. In a case like that, it didn’t matter how famous you were, caught with an escort would launch him and his family to the front page of every gossip site in the country. _A hookup with someone random is much easier,_ he decided wondering if anyone would even be able to tell the difference between a high end professional or a regular woman. It was just after 8 and his phone buzzed, anticipating it being his wife, he was delighted that it was instead, Alyse. She was early, it threw him off as Nina had been known to show up whenever she felt like, oftentimes, hours later than initially planned. He paid his tab and told the hostess he would be back in a moment. Almost forgetting, he quickly took off his wedding ring and put it in his pocket.

He saw Alyse standing near the entrance. She looked stunning and was in awe that she showed up. Liquid courage coursing through him, he decided right then that he was going to woo her, his way, not Jared’s. He took her jacket, eyeing the way her red dress clung to her body. He wished he could take her to his room right then and there. He quickly glanced at her long, loose chestnut colored curls grazing her subtly exposed cleavage. Even in heels, he towered over her.

“This way.” He led her to the Bad Harriet, handing the hostess a $20 as she had helped ensure they would be seated in a more discreet area. Conversation instantly flowed. He appreciated that Alyse was well spoken and polite. As the night went on there never seemed to be a dull moment. After a round of cocktails, he ordered one of his favorite bottles of wine.

He could tell she was tipsy, so was he. _This is going to be easy,_ he mused, watching her full lips as she spoke of the things she wanted to see and do while traveling. He felt the blood flow to his pants at the idea of her laying naked on an isolated beach, eager and willing. He was having a great time just being with her, talking. He had noticed the various glances from envious men, peeking at her beauty. He noticed it the moment she saw her, as if the room stopped. Everyone glanced because she exuded beauty, confidence and poise as she walked; all to which she seemed oblivious. Her eyes and attention were solely on him. He wanted to see her again. He needed to.

It was on their second day together that he started to notice the fun, charming, compassionate woman she was. He liked her. She was amusing and fun to be around. It was like he could be himself, no pretenses. The more time he spent time with her, he found himself thinking of things they could do together in the future, ignoring his concerns of curious eyes or cameras. He appreciated the stricter anti-paparazzi laws that Aspen offered their more notable guests. The way she smiled at him reignited a spark that he thought he lost. It had grown beyond purely lust, he found himself curious to know more about her.

When his wife and children arrived in Aspen, he was thrilled to see them again. He had researched hiring a nanny service to tend to the children that night so he and Vicki could spend a few hours alone, but she declined, saying it was unnecessary. Throughout their day, his mind continued to drift back to Alyse. He would text her and despite her nonresponse, he would text her again. He wasn’t trying to be needy, he simply needed to hear from her again. In defeat, he understood that their short-lived encounter was now over; succumbing to the empty routine of his ‘marital bliss’.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upset by the revelations that Misha is married, Alyse ends their connection. An unexpected encounter shakes things up.

It was New Years Eve. The remaining group of friends arrived to join in the festivities. A whirlwind of activities from snowmobiling, skiing, partying and attending local events filled their time. An entire day had passed from her encounter with Misha and his wife. She was disappointed in how it unfolded but accepted that he was no different than so many other married men looking for companionship outside his marriage. It was after breakfast when she was alone in her room that she received a text from him.

Misha: Can we talk?  
Alyse: I don’t think that is a good idea.  
Misha: Please? I want to explain. Meet me for coffee?  
Alyse: What about your wife? You’re playing with fire.  
Misha: She took the kids to their ski lesson. She won’t be back for a few hours.

Alyse rolled her eyes, annoyed that he was continuing to act so forward but agreed to meet him. She would have been lying to herself if she didn’t acknowledge that thoughts of him and the situation hadn’t consumed her mind. She couldn’t explain why she felt so strongly about someone she had only known two days. She needed closure and maybe seeing him one last time, in a public, completely harmless situation, would give her that. The majority of her friends were already in town doing their own thing so the risk of their curiosity wouldn’t disrupt them. No one other than Taylor knew of the experience. She decided to not share the new developments with her best friend, knowing she would adamantly object.

Sun shining, they agreed to meet in the outside courtyard near the large Christmas tree centerpiece. Alyse arrived first, glancing at the firepit where she first encountered Vicki. Guilt and disbelief entered her as she shook her head in disappointment. Misha approached her carrying two cups of to-go coffee cups. Sitting next to each other in two adjacent seats, he said nothing as he handed her a cup.

“Well thanks for the coffee.” She said blowing through the slit in the cup’s cover. He took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was married.” He paused, as if waiting for a response, she said nothing. “I know it’s wrong.” She nodded her head in agreement. “But I’ve been so unhappy. I admit, I was looking for someone to…I wanted to have sex.” She raised her eyebrow, she knew what his intentions had been, she wasn’t stupid. All men are essentially the same when it came to that. “But then we met and I…” he was unsure of how to continue.

“I understand.” She stated.

“I don’t think you do.” He countered, “I like you. I haven’t felt that way in a _very_ long time. I felt happy again. My life can be so,” he shook his head trying to think, “exhausting? Lonely. I wanted to feel connected to someone again. And yes, at first it was about finding a hookup but with you, it was changed. I can’t explain it. But it moved beyond only needing to get off. At least for me.”

“Again, I understand, Misha. I can’t say that I’m that different than you. Other than being in a relationship of course.”

He nodded somberly. “I like you though. And I know you like what we have too. If you’re open to it maybe we can-“

“No.” she said firmly, interrupting. “I don’t want to be the other woman.”

“But it’s not even really a marriage, we are basically together only for the kids. I’ve been thinking about filing for divorce but until now, I haven’t had a reason-”

“Oh please, Misha!” she had heard that line before. The ever-common practice of married men proclaiming they will leave their wives the minute they caught someone younger in their snares. False promises to continue getting the attention they crave. “It’s not going to happen. You’re married, you _love_ your wife.”

“Just hear me out? We had fun together, we-“

“No. Absolutely not. We had fun, yes, and I really liked you. I thought we-“ she stopped herself. “It can’t happen. It was fun and spontaneous but no.” he reached out to take her hand, looking at her with a hint of pleading, remorse and nerves. “We can’t.” She slowly withdrew her hand. They sat in silence, after a couple moments Alyse began to stand. “I have to go. Have fun with your family…and happy new year.”

He watched her walk away, cursing himself for assuming she’d be game.

***

Five Months Later

***

Alyse aimlessly strolled the streets of New York City with no plans on where she was doing or where she would end up. She loved New York and the energy it brought when she was there. With millions of people, she could feel faceless in a crowd, ignored by the bustling, ambitious locals hurrying to their next destinations. She loved how every person, from the wealthy on the Upper West Side to the urban dwellers sleeping on the subways, all had one thing in common; they were proud, loyal New Yorkers. All generally kept to their own social circles, but when any one was in need or in danger, any one of them would step up to fight for what is right. As if it did not matter where you came from or who you were, everyone ultimately bonded together in some sense of New York unity.

She was in town to write up pieces about a couple hotel openings and restaurant menu changes. She loved the perks of paid travel that her job provided her. She also loved the thrill of meeting new people. A month and a half prior she had started casually dating a general manager of one of the resorts she had visited. They had a lot of fun together and they both tried to make the effort to fly out to see each other whenever time allowed. Despite it being more of a long-distance relationship, she enjoyed the flexibility that it gave them.

The evening was approaching so Alyse headed back to the Intercontinental Times Square. Sitting alone at the hotel bar, she facetimed her beau to check in and say hi. After a brief conversation she sipped her wine in solitude while going over emails and the itinerary for the following day. Deep in concentration she felt a tap on her shoulder, surprised she turned and saw Misha standing behind her.

“I thought that was you.” He said with a smile.  
  
“Misha!” she was surprised. She slowly scooted off the bar seat to stand and give him a surprised hug. She didn’t know why she was greeting him with a hug, but it felt like the right thing to do. “How are you? What are you doing in here?” she asked.

“I had a meeting with my literary agent.”

“Oh? That sounds promising. And your wife? How is she doing?”

“Ugh…she’s good.” he sat as Alyse climbed back into her chair. “She’s not here, she’s a co-author though. The book is going well.”

“Oh.” Alyse turned toward her wine, placing her fingers around the stem. “That’s great, really, I’m happy for you guys.” She said feigning a smile.

“You know, I never stopped thinking about you.” His voice lower. She furrowed her brow at him. They sat in silence a moment. “Let me buy you another drink?” she began to protest, “As friends.” He continued with a smile. “Friends catching up.”

Alyse would have been lying to herself if she did not admit that he had been on her mind as well. She couldn’t explain why, it’s not like they fully had sex or really knew each other. Memories continually reminded her of the way he made her feel in their brief moments together. The way he smiled at her, the way he made her laugh. She had missed him, or maybe, it was the _idea_ of him that she missed? Either way, here he was, sitting beside her, talking more openly about his life, his work as an actor and his family. She had obviously Googled him after their encounter. It wasn’t immediate, she had initially wanted to know nothing about him and to move on. However, curiosity got the best of her about two weeks after she returned from Aspen. Fascinated by his popularity on a show she had barely heard of, but disappointed that he was so open about his marriage and family while secretly trying to sleep with her. She assumed she wasn’t the only one to be seduced by his charms, he was a celebrity, afterall. Undoubtedly, he had fans and women constantly throwing themselves at him. She tried to put their encounter behind her. Even with her new guy, memories of Misha continued to pop into her thoughts, craving that feeling he had sparked in her. Now, here he was, essentially telling her the same thing, even down to coincidentally staying in the same hotel. It was as if meeting up again in New York was serendipitous.

Mid conversation, Alyse flagged the bartender to bring the tab. Misha felt a bit disappointed, accepting that she was going to be cutting him off again. He offered to pay, but she insisted, stating the hotel was covering the charges as she was an invited guest for her job. She signed the bill and turned to him, he was expecting a goodbye, but she placed her hand softly on his and said, “follow me.”

Together they walked in silence, sharing curious smiles as he followed her to the elevators and up to her room. He assumed it was so they could talk with more privacy. As soon as the door closed behind him, she turned and looked at him. Her bright eyes staring into his. A small smile crossed her face as she moved closer to him, gently pressing her lips into his. He was taken aback and surprised, throwing his hands back, not touching her. She stepped back, letting out a sigh of regret, unsure if she crossed the line.

He looked at her surprised, a moment passed where he just watched her, assessing the situation before him. Just as quickly as she kissed him, he stepped forward, placing his hands around her face, pulling her into him, pushing his tongue into her mouth. She placed her hands on his chest, rubbing upward to his shoulders as their tongues entwined. Still kissing, he walked her backwards toward the bed. She started undoing the buttons on his shirt, never breaking their lip’s embrace. He stopped to look at her, never breaking eye contact as finished his buttons, removing the shirt and undoing his belt. She lifted her blouse over her head, revealing a sheer pink lace bra that barely covered her ample bosom. He sat on the edge of the bed, guiding her to him, grazing his lips against her full cleavage. He moved his hands behind her to undo her bra, letting it gently fall from her shoulders. He cupped each breast in his hands rubbing his thumbs over her nipples sending tingles throughout her body. He looked up to her in awe as she placed her hands on his face and kissed him lightly before he broke away, taking one of her erect nipples in his mouth, gently sucking and playing with it. Moving to the other breast, his tongue traced the mound of her taut nipple as she rubbed her hands through his hair. A soft moan escaped her lips as he held her breasts, squeezing them. He lifted his head and began kissing and gently sucking on her neck.

Alyse reached her hand down and rubbed her hand over his pants, feeling his swelling growth underneath. She undid the button on his jeans, then pulled the zipper down, exposing the rim of his boxers.

“Take your pants off.” She whispered, kissing him again. She stepped back and began undoing her own jeans. They watched each other silently as they removed their pants. Alyse bit her lip and smiled as he stood before her in his boxers, his bulge exposed underneath. They embraced, arms pulling each other closer as their passion resumed. Misha gently ran his hands over her back, down her waist and over her full hips. He gently squeezed each cheek, cupping them in his hands, pulling her warm body closer to him. Her breasts pressed into his firm chest. Her soft lips felt perfect against his, her scent enveloped him, and he wanted to devour her, to be inside her. Her hand reached into his boxers and slowly began stroking, feeling him swell at her touch. He groaned as she began kissing his chest down to his nipples. Circling one with her tongue she began kissing lower and lower, continuing her gentle stroking. Misha knew where she was going but gently stopped her as she reached his belly button, pulling her back up to him.

“Lay on the bed.” He whispered, kissing her. She quietly obliged, climbing onto the bed. He removed his boxers as he followed. He laid down beside her and his hand roamed her body, stroking, squeezing, exploring, as she moaned with desire. He leaned in to kiss her, his tongue tasting hers as he slid his hand toward her panties. He lightly ran his fingers over her inner thigh, lightly caressing her mound before running his fingers to the other thigh. The sensation gripped her, sending shivers throughout her body. She unconsciously spread her thighs to welcome him. He smiled as he climbed on top of her, between her legs, one hand on her breast as he pushed his tongue back into her mouth. She could feel his firmness pressing lightly between her legs, causing her to slightly wriggle beneath him so she could feel more.  
  
He sighed as he licked her neck causing her to arch her back, pushing her breasts into him. He lowered his head, taking her breast in his mouth. Lightly sucking and playing with her erect nipple as she moaned. He cupped the other breast with his hand, squeezing as he began to kiss and lick her stomach. He grazed the top of her pink panties with his tongue then began kissing the top of her thighs. He ran his fingers over her mound, feeling the wetness on her panties. He ran his tongue down her thigh then licked the wetness of her panties, taking in her taste and scent. Desire rushed through him as he began kissing her inner thighs. He lifted the edge of her panty and softly placed his tongue on her pussy. She let out a gasp as he went back to licking her thigh, teasing her. He continued playing with her until he couldn’t hold off anymore, pulling her panty to the side, placing his lips on her wet slit. His tongue slowly pressed her swollen button as she moaned, slowly grinding against his face. As he continued, her breathing began to change, and he could taste her getting wetter. She ran her hands through his hair, holding onto his head as if to hold him in place.

“Don’t stop,” she panted as he looked up at her enjoying herself. Sensing she was getting close to an orgasm he began to slow down. “No, keep going.” She sighed breathlessly. He sat up and smiled at her.

“Not yet.” Misha smirked as he pulled her panties off and climbed back between her legs. “Do you want me?” He watched her between small kisses as he lined his swollen cock up to her, pressing lightly into her, just enough for her to feel his swollen head. She nodded and muttered a yes, as he ran the tip of his cock through her juices. “You’re so wet,” he growled to himself, savoring the feeling. They kissed deeply as he continued teasing her. She wriggled her hips as if to position herself better for him, opening her thigh even more. She wrapped her legs around him, trying to pull him into her. He let out a soft laugh as he resisted her pull. “I have waited so long for you,” he whispered as he slowly pushed himself into her. She panted as her body slowly adjusted to his thick girth. “Does that feel ok?” he said softly as he kissed her ear, making sure she was ok. She nodded as she used her legs to pull him all the way into her. They simultaneously moaned as their bodies fully connected. He slowly began moving himself in and out of her, kissing her as he watched her enjoying his body.  
  
Misha slowly began to withdraw, he stopped with the head of his cock still inside of her, then quickly pushed his length back into her. Alyse closed her eyes as he filled her belly, burying her face in his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his back. He slowly began to quicken his pace, gruff moans escaping his lips. He reached his hands down to her bottom, grasping each cheek, holding her in place as he continued pushing into her. They continued, a mass of passion, each building up to their desired, desperate release. Misha could feel her slick walls tightening around him as she moaned, louder than before. He watched as she reached her hand up to her breast, giving herself a squeeze, forcing him over the edge. He quickly replaced her hand with his. He felt the surge quickly build in his body as her body tensed against him. She cried out as her orgasm filled her body sending him into his own. He pushed himself deep into her, releasing himself inside of her. He thrust into her and erupted again, and then again, riding out the waves of their shared orgasm.

He took a breath and collapsed onto her. He could feel her warmth pulsating around his cock, sending small waves of sensation through his body as he caught his breath. He kissed her cheek then perched above her to kiss her lips. She smiled breathlessly at him. He slowly pulled out of her and lay beside her. As they lay side by side catching their breath, he placed his hand over hers, saying nothing.

“Let’s get under the covers,” Misha said softly, feeling the cool air of the air conditioner hit his skin. He pulled the blanket down from beneath him. She followed his lead then nestled into the crook of his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. They laid in silence as she lightly stroked his chest.

“That was amazing.” Alyse said finally. He nodded his head. Silence. “You okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking.”

“About anything in particular?” she was starting to feel concerned.

“We kind of rushed into that…I’m not saying I regret it, but…” he tried to form his thoughts. “This probably isn’t a good idea.” She pulled away from him, perching herself on one arm and watched.

“What do you mean? You just came in me?” She felt oddly defensive.

“Well yeah, that and…I thought you didn’t want to be involved with me like this? I’m still…I’m still married.” He finally looked at her, his eyes drifted to her exposed breasts. She quickly lifted the blanket to cover herself. She was unsure of how to respond. She did not want to be “the other woman” but everything about him now consumed her. She wanted more but didn’t know what ‘more’ meant just yet. The passion they shared had been undeniable. The instant connection seemed surreal.

“I don’t know what to say.” She shrugged, still feeling defensive. “It’s just sex. It’s not a big deal.” She began to climb out of the bed, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

“It’s not just sex and I think you know that. At least it wasn’t for me.” He said sitting up. She shrugged, shaking her head.

“It’s okay.” She began moving off the bed again, “And you don’t have to worry, I’m not going to get pregnant.” She walked toward the bathroom to clean up but he stood and intercepted her walking.

“Why are you being like this?” he asked putting his hand around her arm to stop her.

“I’m not doing anything.” She defensively shot back.

“Alyse. Listen me, I want this. I want to be with you. I haven’t been able to get you out of my fucking mind since we met!” His voiced raised as he spoke. “I don’t understand why you keep fighting this?” he let go of her arm, “all of this,” he waved his arm toward the bed, “was exactly what I have wanted! And I wanted it with you! I just wanted to make sure it wasn’t something you were going to regret in the morning then disappear again. That was what I was thinking about!”

Her expression softened. “I’m sorry.” She took a breath.

“You’re sorry?! So that’s it, you’re just going to skip out again? Like nothing has happened?” he snapped.

“No, I mean, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m acting like this.” He glared at her. “I’m sorry. I suppose I don’t handle the idea of rejection well.”

“Well, I’m not rejecting you. You’ve been rejecting me. I’ve called you what, a dozen times over the last few months and get nothing?”

“You’re right. And I’m sorry.” She sat on the edge of the bed. “I do want to do this with you. I just don’t know how it can work…I don’t want to hurt your family.”

“Let me worry about that.” His tone softened. “Let’s just go with it. See where it takes us? One day at a time.” He reached down to grab her hands, gently pulling her to a stand. “I had no idea that I would run into you tonight. But we went with it and it turned out…pretty fucking amazing.” He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her naked body into his. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and they stood, holding each other in silence. He kissed the top of her head. “Go take a shower, freshen up, do what you need to do.”

“Are you going to leave?”

“No. I’ll still be here…unless you want me to go?”

“No, I want you to stay.” She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her. 


End file.
